Words to say
by kukkaruukku
Summary: A short one-shot of Hide's thoughts on this "new" Ken. How much has his friend truly changed? Based on the manga.


Hide kept staring at Ken's white hair. His best friend had told him it was dyed. But it seemed so real. He couldn't spot any black at all.

They walked down a street they had walked so many times before. It was all the same. But still, Hide couldn't help thinking something was different. he caught a glimpse of Ken as often as he could without him noticing. At least he hoped Ken wouldn't notice. Though, if he already had, he didn't seem to mind.

Actually, now that Hide thought of it, he became certain that Ken had noticed him staring a while ago. But he understood Hide's curiosity. After all, He had changed. A lot.

There was something new in the way he walked. He seemed… Cautious. As if he was waiting for something unexpected to happen at any moment.

And the look on his face. Ken Kaneki had always been the silent type. His low-key personality was in balance with Hide's enthusiasm. But now there was something else. The look on his face had become more mature in such a short amount of time. His eyes were cold, almost dead sometimes.

Ken had gotten distant, and Hide couldn't meet him as often as he used to. His friend seemed to be always busy with something, but sometimes it sounded more like an excuse than an actual reason. Especially those times when Hide asked Ken to have a dinner or lunch with him. Was he eating properly?

Hide felt useless. Ken had closed up on him. All he could do for his friend was just being there for him. He wanted to help so badly. But how?

They turned around a corner and stopped by an American grill. Both chose hamburgers and sat down on a bench nearby. As Ken ate, he didn't seem to enjoy his food normally. He's every bite seemed forced. _"Well, at least he IS eating."_ Hide thought.

"Haven't had a hamburger in a while." Ken broke the silence. "Delicious."

_"Forced"_, Hide thought. Kaneki noticed his suspicious look.

"What is it?" he asked in total confusion.

Maybe he just wasn't so hungry? _"Yes, that must be it"_, Hide thought.

"Oh, it's nothing." He then spoke aloud. "I'm just glad to see you're eating again."

They finished their burgers and continued walking.

Ken seemed to have fallen into his own thoughts. The look on his face was pensive, but at the same time, hesitant. This weird combination made him look even less like himself.

Hide couldn't help but wonder if his friend was suffering some sort of burden all alone. But what was it? What could it have been? He couldn't think of anything else but last year's accident. After all, it had hit Ken badly. But could such an old incident still bother him? These unanswered questions made Hide hope even more that Kaneki would talk about it. Share his burden with him. They were best friends after all, right?

Silence fell deeper between the two. Hide tried to think of a way to open a conversation but he came up with nothing good.

After a long silence Ken finally talked again. "Umm, Hide?"

"Yes?" Hide answered immediately, hoping instantly that he hadn't rushed his answer too much.

"You know… whatever happens, you will always be my best friend, right?"

Hide stared at Ken for a while – those were not the words he had expected to hear. But…

"Yeah, sure", he gave Ken a wide smile. Ken turned to face him properly.

"Look, world's about to change. Things may become… different." Ken paused for a while, seemingly trying to find the right words. Hide raised his left brow in confusion. "And, if by any change something would happen… And if by any change you would end up never wanting to see my face again..." he paused to take a deep breath, "I would still think of you as my best friend."

Ken was now staring down at the pavement, seemingly afraid to meet his friend's eyes. Hide was confused of this weird statement, but nevertheless, smiled at Ken.

"Of course, but why would you think that would happen?" he shook his head in disbelieve. "I could never hate you, you idiot. You should know that." he grabbed Ken's shoulders and shook them, making Ken let a soft "eeh?" out of his mouth. Hide let go and saw a more familiar smile on Ken's face. _"At last!"_

"Yeah…" Ken mumbled in his shy style. "I guess I should."

They had arrived where they were meant to separate.

Ken put up the courage to look into Hide's eyes again, and said seriously: "Thank you, Hide."

Hide just gave Ken his typical grin and a thump-up.

They stood there in silence before leaving in different directions.

_"Well, yes, he has changed a lot",_ Hide thought, as he waved at his friend's distant figure. _"But deep down he is still Ken Kaneki I know."_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I hope it doesn't seem too rushed...<strong>

**Thanks for reading, reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
